The Heart of a Horse
by Mariole
Summary: Eowyn wasn’t the only one careless of her own life at the Pelennor Fields. Here's a sweet fic about the beauty and nobility of the equine mind, courtesy of Brego.


**The Heart of a Horse**

Rating: G. 

Summary: Eowyn wasn't the only one careless of her own life at the Pelennor Fields. Here's a sweet fic about the beauty and nobility of the equine mind, courtesy of Brego. 

Disclaimer: Every word of this would be true, except for the fact that it's fiction. My apologies to Peter Jackson and the Tolkien Estate. No one has paid me for this in any way, including to keep quiet, so here you go. 

TIME: Day. 

Something's wrong with Theodred. It has been too long since I've been able to stretch myself out over the grassy fields and race the wind. These days it's just out to the Ford and back, up to Dunharrow and back, down to the Westfold and back, and around and around and around Edoras. He seems tense. He hardly talks to me any more. What is wrong? 

TIME: Night.

I smelled something bad and it scared me. _GAH! Loud things!_ Theodred fell from my back. He doesn't usually do that. 

*Later* I seem to be back at the stable. Dratted nerves. What happened? Is Theodred here? (Embarrassed, I dig into my manger and try to forget how I ran away. Lots of Riders are running around, but no one has put out new feed for me. My fault; I should have waited for Theodred. Darned nerves!) 

TIME: Day.

Theodred's still not here. I'm beginning to fret.

TIME: Evening.

I thought I smelled Theodred when the man with the horsetail on his head came in, but no one came to see me. Is Theodred avoiding me? 

TIME: Night.

Still no Theodred. I'm beginning to think he will never come back. Some others in the éored have lost their Riders. Could this have happened to me – to Theodred? 

I can't touch the hay, despite the filled manger. I pace the stall restlessly. All I can do is wait. 

TIME: Day.

Horsetail-head was just here. He seems upset. He's got nothing on me.

Who are you people? Where's Theodred? Hey, let me go! Here's a hoof in your face, you meddling non-Theodred Rider, you!

TIME: Night.

He's gone. I know in my heart, he won't come back. 

TIME: Day.

This new human is strange. Not a Rider. Yet, something about the way he talks –- I almost understand it. That voice -– I could listen to his voice forever. It makes me remember … good things. I don't mind it when he touches me. I feel … I can't explain. I didn't think I could feel anything but distressed again. I looked after him when he left, but he didn't look back. The long-maned Rider holding my lead rope watched him too, quietly. Perhaps she was lulled by his voice as well?

TIME: Evening.

The long-maned Rider led me out of the gates. She stroked my nose, and left me. What does that mean?

I have nothing to do. I suppose I will look for Theodred, though my hope of finding him is small. I can still hear that soft-voiced human whispering to me. Why must everyone leave me? 

TIME: Day.

I hear noise in the distance -- battle?

*Later* I found him! The soft-voiced human was hurt. I help him up. He guides me away from Edoras. I head for the Fords, and he doesn't try to turn me. I don't think I will find Theodred there, but helping this human feels good. I am content to follow his lead. 

*Later still* The quiet plains suddenly changed to quaking noise and scary smells! Fortunately the soft-voiced man takes me away from there. I am grateful. When we reach Helm's Deep, he whispers to me and pats my shoulder. For the first time in days, I feel reassured. I think things finally might be getting better. 

TIME: Night.

It is bad here. The ground shakes; whatever approaches is coming closer. Arod is here, and Hasufel. We huddle close for comfort. A few Riders look after us, but they reek of fear. Hasufel tells me that the soft-voiced human is named Aragorn. I roll the name over in my mind, and it soothes me. The night grows long.

TIME: Dawn.

Aragorn has come for me! Together we ride out to meet the enemy. Aragorn's hand is sure on my rein. He knows what he wants, much like Theodred. But unlike Theodred, he talks to me as well. My heart swells. Oh, the glorious partnership of man and horse working together!

TIME: Day.

We travel north. Some of the éored shy from the trees, but my step is light and I arch my neck. Aragorn is with me! He has chosen me over Hasufel, first for the battle, and now for this journey. I am eager to please him, now that Theodred is gone. Will Aragorn, perhaps, stay with me? My hooves barely touch the ground. I feel I am floating. 

TIME: Night.

I am devastated. A herd of humans from the North has arrived. They know my soft-voiced human well. That would be all right, except … they brought his own horse with them. Roheryn. He is shorter than I am, thicker, rough-haired –- but Aragorn went straight to him. When Roheryn nuzzled him in greeting, I had to look away. I am now trailing at the back of the éored, riderless, with Hasufel and a few other unmounted horses. I think my heart is breaking. 

TIME: Day.

Aragorn has gone, gone with the humans from the North. Roheryn went with him. I am not surprised, I had just hoped  –- well, it doesn't matter. Arod is gone as well. Hasufel and I stand with our noses together, two abandoned souls. Hasufel says we have work to do. I can't find it in me to care. 

TIME: Night.

We travel by darkness. A new young Rider has claimed me, but his nerves put tension in his limbs and makes his reining abrupt. He spares no thought for me. I am not surprised; he can barely control himself. 

The long-maned Rider is with us. I scented her, despite her strange gear. Though she seems thoughtful, she guides her mount with a gentle rein. Another rides with her, some small human thing hidden in a cloak. Such a strange smell. It interests me briefly, then my head lowers. It doesn't matter. Nothing matters, anymore. 

Perhaps my Rider will let me have one more run. Even in this darkness, it would be good to stretch out my legs –- to fly over the earth for many strides of men with every bound. One last run, before all goes down into darkness. Yes, I would like that. 

TIME: Dawn.

The horn has sounded. My heart is high. 

The enemy stands before us. I run.


End file.
